


if i told you that

by mishnewbooty



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Carnival, Childhood Friends, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I COULDNT STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT PICTURE, I HAD TO GET THIS OUT MY BRAIN, Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, TENSION SO MUCH TENSION, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishnewbooty/pseuds/mishnewbooty
Summary: She looks up at the ferris wheel and considers the prospect of being in an enclosed space, alone with him and something rises to heat in the low of her stomach, has her knees going weak at the thought of it. It's not that they’ve never spent time together without the company of others but this feels different somehow, intimate and romantic, something that real couples do.In which they get on a ferris wheel and angst.





	if i told you that

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I wrote a paragraph long blurb after they went to that charity carnival then david posted /that/ picture of them on the ferris wheel and it fucked me up completely. Please forgive me this ones very short and pure angst and doesn't end in a kiss or them getting together because I love the pain. Yell at me in the comments.

She looks up at the ferris wheel and considers the prospect of being in an enclosed space, alone with him and something rises to heat in the low of her stomach, has her knees going weak at the thought of it. It's not that they’ve never spent time together without the company of others but this feels different somehow, intimate and romantic, something that real couples do.

_“Hey do you wanna go on the ferris wheel?”_

It’s a simple question, it only requires a standard yes or no answer but it hangs heavy, weighs down like an anchor in the sea. She swallows around nothing and nods her assent, afraid that her silence has carried on too long.

David looks... relieved almost then and after only a few minutes of waiting in line, they’re stepping into the gondola and the bar is locked across their laps. She sits next to him obviously where else would she? these are made for two people, about 5 feet of space just enough for two - a father and daughter, sisters, two best friends, _a boyfriend and a girlfriend. _

For some reason her hand starts to shake and her nerves are keeping her from enjoying the view as they elevate with each joining passenger. The silence between them is not... awkward or uncomfortable but feels different, it's something they’ve never experienced before, not like this, like the air is being drawn thin and there's not enough oxygen in the space between them for both of them to breathe. Natalie tries to take a deep breath to calm herself a little and sits on her hands to stop them from shaking even more.

She’s hyper aware of how close he’s sitting next to her, she can feel the heat coming off him. Shifting her knees over to the left to stop them from bumping into his. Both his hands rest on the bar in front of them and his hair wings start to flap a little in the wind as they get higher and higher. Sounds start to drop out as they circle toward the top, it only makes the thrum of her heartbeat louder in her ears.

As they reach the top of the wheel, it stops and David makes a dumb joke, “Imagine we die here, all the shit we’ve done and this is how we go, on a fucking ferris wheel.” She laughs because she always does at him even his worst jokes - ever the comedian. It comforts her as much as it sends a shiver down her spine. It amazes her that he always knows how to snuff out a situation that presents itself as something unmanageable.

_ Is he trying to diffuse tension?_ Which is exactly what she thinks he’s trying to do, would that make her presumptuous? Is there tension to diffuse or is she imagining it in her head. Maybe it’s the elevation. They haven’t even looked at each other and yet heat crests beneath her skin and begins to spread and if this is his way of diverting the tension it's not working in the slightest.

It’s silent for a while until he speaks again.

“I’m gonna ask someone to take a disposable of us when we get back down.”

She responds not even thinking twice about it.

“Okay.”

If she were attached to a heart monitor it would’ve spiked just then and she starts to feel dizzy - maybe it’s in anticipation. Maybe it’s all the sugar she just had coupled with high altitude.

She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her. Natalie knows this feeling, it’s familiar, she felt it for the first time when Mark kissed her after school in ninth grade, she hadn’t kissed anyone before then. It made her knees weak too. The second was when Shawn asked her to be his girlfriend.

Natalie closes her eyes and tries to pin her focus on something else to avoid her thoughts. It helps for a moment, the view is beautiful the sun has just set and the neon lights surrounding them pop in the dark. She pulls out her phone to take a picture that she’ll never post. A memory just for her. He does the same thing right after she puts her phone away, mock yells at him for copying her once again - she wonders if he’ll post it.

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from If I Told You That by Whitney Houston and George Michael its literally about if friends confessed their feelings for each other it could be a datalie anthem.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
